Kazumi Amano
|-|Kazumi= |-|RX-7 Giselle= |-|Buster Machine #2= |-|Buster Machine #3= Summary Kazumi Amano (アマノ・カズミ, Amano Kazumi) is the pilot of Buster Machine 2. She is a skilled upperclassman mecha pilot and is admired by Noriko Takaya, who refers to her as "Onée-sama" (お姉様). She was born on November 15, 2004 in Tokyo, Japan. In 2033, she married Koichiro Ohta. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least Low 7-C, much higher with Californium Bomb | At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B, possibly much higher | 4-C Name: Kazumi Amano/Ohta, Onée-sama, Rose Queen Origin: Gunbuster/Diebuster Gender: Female Age: 17-19 (ep. 1-5), 35 (ep. 6) Classification: Human, Member of the Top Squadron, Coach, Pilot of Buster Machine #2/Gunbuster Powers and Abilities: |-|Kazumi= Athletic physical conditioning, Swordsmanship, Indomitable Will, Skilled piloting |-|RX-7 Giselle= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Electricity Manipulation (With the lightning staff and plasma rod), Explosives, Flight, Spaceflight, near FTL travel (with Booster Rockets), Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Inertia Negation |-|Buster Machine #2= Same as before, Reconnaissance, Radar and electronic warfare, Resistance to Physics Manipulation (able to slaughter Space Monsters that passively manipulates physics), Laser and Energy Projection, Missile launch, Portal Creation/FTL travel, Subspace Travel, Enhanced Senses with sensors tech, Information Analysis, Can absorb ether shockwaves, Self-Destruction (via runaway degeneracy chain reaction), Can transform and combine with Buster Machine #1 to form Gunbuster |-|Buster Machine #3= Large Size (Type 4), Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation, Subspace Travel, FTL, Immense Gravity via sheer size and compression, Forcefield Creation, Can absorb ether shockwaves, Physics Manipulation, Inertia Negation, Explosive Physiology/Self-Destruction/Black Hole Creation Attack Potency: Athlete level (Trained with iron sandalsGunbuster - 1 - Shock! Big-Sister and I are Going to be Pilots Together?!) | At least Small Town level+ (Fought on par with Jung FreudGunbuster - 2 - Daring! The Girl Genius Challenger!!), much higher with Californium Bomb (The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear warhead used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Can easily destroy Cruiser-class Space Monsters), possibly much higher (Fought galaxy class Space MonstersGunbuster - 6 - At the End of Eternity...) | Star level (It adds an addition of 3.2 × 10^30 kg of mass to the already compressed 30,000th Jupiter) Speed: Athletic Human, Relativistic reaction speed (Can keep up with the Space Monsters while piloting BM2) | Likely Relativistic (Can fly to the Moon and back in short time, somewhat kept up with Space Monster grunts). Relativistic+ with booster rockets (Caught up with the Luxion, which was travelling at 99.98% C) | Relativistic+ (Travelled to the outskirts of the Sol System in this timeGunbuster - 5 - Please!! Time Enough for Love!), Massively FTL+ via warp | Relativistic+ to Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Small Town Class+ | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+ (RX-7 suits have the energy resistance and level of force to withstand relativistic velocity environments moving through the ether) | Unknown | Solar System level (It's shields are rated at 10^58 GeV, this translates to 1.6e48 joules or around 16 kilofoe) Stamina: Potentially limitless with "Hard Work and Guts, the Buster Machine itself has no limit shown, runs on Degeneracy Generator Range: Standard melee range | Extended mecha melee to a few dozen kilometres | At least thousands kilometers with lasers and missiles | Interstellar (Capable of destroying everything in a 10,000 light-year radius) Standard Equipment: : '''Can summon/pilot: |-|RX-7 Giselle= - The original mobile suit used by the earth forces. It was relatively weak with a lighting staff as it's primary weapon. Due to its small size, it was easy prey for most of the aliens. The RX battle suits came in a variety of styles, often visually customized by squadron or individual pilot. The RX battle suits average between 9 and 10 meters tall and are the Earth forces’ main weapon against the bug-like aliens early on in the struggle. File:Bw118.jpg|Plasma Lancer File:Bw85.jpg|Plasma Bianchi File:Bw117.jpg|Californium Bomb File:Bw111.jpg|Beam Spray Gun * Plasma Lancer: The RX-7 Machine Weapons possess a double edged lance that they use in melee combat. * Plasma Bianchi: A short staff that becomes charged with electricity and strikes an enemy. * Plasma Sword: RX-7 electric shock weapon. This is a thing that can strike an enemy by stabbing an enemy. It can also be used as a sword. * Triangle Claw: The machine is also equipped with 2 razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms. * Californium Bomb: The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear weapon used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft. Because life as a nuclear warhead is as short as 3 hours, it is always required to be used in battle. * Beam Spray Gun: This appears to be a handheld weapon for the RX battle suits that never made it past the planning stages, made to fire explosives. * Degeneracy Generator: Utilizes an ultra-compact version of the ones used in ships and buster machines. * Inertial Canceler: A device to mitigate inertia. : Optional Equipment: * Moby Dick #2: Exterior engine from a Spiegel training vessel the RX suit can strap to that could reach near the speed of light in a minute from the travellers point of view (equating to 3 months from the observers point of view due to time dilation). |-|Buster Machine #2= - One of the core units constituting the lower body of the Gunbuster, which transforms and combines with Buster Machine #1. It has a high electronic warfare ability, with excellent reconnaissance ability. * Degeneracy Generator: The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha based around the principle of black holes, that generates a limitless power supply. * Circumference Gun Cannon: Laser projector mounted at the top of minus millions of degrees. * Buster Missile: Outfitted with missile launchers that can fire photon torpedoes. * Warp Engine: Engines that can propel the ship past the speed of light. * Inertial Canceler: A device to mitigate inertia. |-|Buster Machine #3= - Created by mankind for the purpose of destroying the space monster nest located at the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. Desgined as a black hole bomb, the machine's oval body housed Jupiter, compressed to 1/30,000th its original size, while also acting as a fuse to detonate the 3,000 slave units spread across a radius of 10,000 light-years surrounding the galactic core. It also features a console panel to be piloted from within. * Slave Generators: 3000 slave units deployed in the range of 10,000 light-year radius from the main body, when they detonate at the same time, a huge black hole is generated, swallowing the galactic center. * Barrier: Force field of 10^58 GeV. * Inertial Canceler: A device to mitigate inertia. Intelligence: Gifted overall Weaknesses: Unknown | Fodder mecha | Unknown | Cannot be used by any other means other than a bomb Feats: Show/Hide * Countered Jung's Giacobini Meteor Attacks, who is one of the best pilots around. * Endured 484,268 G. * Withstood the extreme pressure and gravity of Jupiter condensed to 1/30,000th of its size. * Escorted Buster Machine III to the center of the galaxy and defended it from Space Monsters. * Survived the [[Buster Machine III]'s black hole detonation and made it back to Earth from half way across the galaxy.] * Helped save humanity from the Space Monsters. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|RX-7 Giselle= * Sekiun Defense: An omni-directional defensive stance assumed to have no openings. * Inazuma Kick: Kazumi performs a powerful kick with the RX-7 boosts up into the air while lighting flashes and comes crashing down upon the enemy with an electrified drop kick. ** Inazuma Hanten Kick: Like Inazuma Kick, but the RX-7 uses the force of its impact to rebound off of the enemy and land with another kick to the same location! ...it's basically a reference to one of Kamen Rider V3's attacks, the V3 Hanten Kick. * Inertial Balancer: An auto balance mechanism that keeps the RX-7 machine weapons stabilize. * Triangle Punch: The RX-7 Machine Weapon's razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms extends to stab an opponent via a punch. ** Triangle Cannon Punch ** Triangle Act Punch ** Triangle High Punch * Californium Hakudantou: Kazumi fires the nuclear missile from the RX-7 Machine Weapon. |-|Buster Machine #2= File:F4tBx.gif|Laser Cannon File:F4JS2.gif|Transform + Combine * Laser Cannon: Fires its frozen cannon of minus millions of degrees. * Combine: Combines Buster Machine #2 with Buster Machine #1 and become Gunbuster. |-|Gunbuster= * Super Inazuma Kick: Kazumi with Noriko in Gunbuster launches up, descends with one leg extended and the other bent, and drop kicks the opposition. Key: Kazumi | RX-7 Giselle | Buster Machine #2 | Buster Machine #3 Explanations Degeneracy Generator ｢縮退炉しゅくたいろ｣: A result of Tannhauser's research, the Degeneracy Generator is an effectively limitless power supply and the key to FTL. Two artificial Micro Black Holes are spun in tandem with overlapping fields so as to create a naked singularity within which "subspace" can exist. The singularity is referred to as the Tannhauser Gate, due to the visual effect of objects entering it seeming to pass through a portal with a trailing rainbow of light. The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha up until the technology was lost sometime between Top o Nerae! Gunbuster and Top o Nerae 2!: Diebuster. The Degeneracy Generator plays an important role in both series. Gallery File:Kazumi_Character_Reference.jpg File:110299.jpg|Kazumi Ohta File:Long Hair Noriko.jpg File:Super Robot Wars Alpha(PSX) - RX-7 Gazelle Attacks File:Super Robot Wars Alpha(PSX) - Buster Machine 1 and 2 Attacks Others - Kazumi is named after the wife of Toshio Okada, co-founder and first president of Gainax. - She is a scorpio. - Her blood type is B. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Gunbuster Category:Diebuster Category:Gainax Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Super Robots Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Martial Artists Category:Lance Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Military Characters Category:Teachers Category:Captains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Married Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4